prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-79.112.239.179-20141228210100
I have no idea who the Black Widow is, but the song wasn't random. I decided to look at the most obvious clue regarding her identity, since this is my final theory with clues about her, and my final theory about PLL. "I will keep quiet, you won't even know I'm here" - 'She is someone close, who apparently isn't saying much, but is doing a lot. '"You won't suspect a thing" - 'Obviously, it means that she is someone we don't expect. '"You won't see me in the mirror" - 'Sketchy verse. Makes a direct refference about the ending of 4X01, as we see the Black Widow in the mirror. I think it means that she isn't someone we see all the time, here and there. She isn't seen so often. '"But I crept into your heart, you can't make me disappear, til I make you" - 'Another very sketchy verse. It means to me that, even if she isn't always seen, she is someone loved by one or more of our liars, and she is still there, in someone's heart, and someone is actually trusting her. '"I made myself at home" -''' She is someone who... First of all, started at home, to say so, lmfao. I mean that she collected their secrets, took pictures and kept them at a place that she considered home, or at her real home. '"In the cobwebs and the lies" - '''Interesting. It means three things : she didn't grow up in a loving home, her situation wasn't very good and she was lied a lot. '"I'm learning all your tricks, I can hurt you from inside" - 'A big hint. Even if she isn't seen all the time, she is someone very close to a liar, and this person gains everything she needs to stalk the girls from the trust she gets from a liar. '"I made myself a promise, you would never see me cry, til I make you" -''' Another important hint. This person is very proud of herself, she even made a promise to herself, never to be seen by the liar who trusts her the most crying. But this doesn't mean she didn't broke this promise, as never crying around someone is very hard, a refference to the book, where Hanna made a promise with Mona, that they will never cry in public, but in Pretty Little Secrets it is said that she cried hard at Mona's funeral. '"You'll never know what hit you" -' It means that whenever she attacks, the liars never suspected her, and the attacks aren't predictable, meaning that this person is very smart. '"Won't see me closing in" - '''So, this person will never give up easily, and emotion is going to hesitate her. '"I'm gonna make you suffer" '- '''Obviously, this person makes the liars suffer. '"This hell you put me in" -''' So, the Black Widow's been through a lot. Her life wasn't easy. "I'm underneath your skin, the devil within" - 'Again, this person is very close to someone, one of the liars most likely, but she is in fact the devil. '"I will be there, when you think you're all alone" - 'Interesting. So, this woman is close to a liar when she is suffering, or, she is there always, but the liar doesn't know that. '"Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear" - '''Well, this person is a nightmare. Such a big nightmare as "bigA", but not "bigA" himself / herself. But equally serious. In conclusion, we know about this person that she is close to the liars, we don't expect her to be who she is, she isn't seen so often, she is loved by one of the girls, she collects secrets from a liar that tells her, she didn't started big and bold, she was lied, she didn't had a loving home, she is proud of herself, she is smart, she doesn't give up easily and she might not be "bigA", but as dangerous as "bigA" is. Who the Black Widow can't be? '''Carla ( she is a new character, totally irrelevant, from Ravenswood ), the girls, Jessica, Mona, Pam, Jenna, Maggie ( lol ), Shana, Sydney ( she is connected to Jenna, but untill season five, irrelevant ) or any mother ( they were targeted already ). She is someone we knew before season four, so she could be : Alison, CeCe, Paige, Melissa, Sara, Bethany or someone's twin. Let's eliminate : '''Alison = '''She wasn't loved at home, she is smart, she is proud of herself and never gives up easily. I don't eliminate her, because the BW is there with the one that's trusting her, and I guess Emily trusts the Alison, and as she was in Rosewood once in a while, she was there when Emily suffered. '''CeCe = '''She is smart, proud of herself, we don't know anything about her family and obvioulsy never gives up, but nobody trusts her but Alison. I eliminate her, because none of the liars ( Emily, Aria, Spencer or Hanna ) ever truly trusted her, but she might be working with A, as a minion. '''Paige = '''She is smart, proud, she didn't had the best situation at home, seeing her father in season one, Emily trusts her, and tells her everything. She is a suspect. '''Melissa = '''Her home situation wasn't that bad, as she was loved because she was smart, she is very smart, proud of herself etc... BUT, she burried Bethany, thinking she was dead, even if I'm not sure if she did it knowing it wasn't Alison, but she protected Spencer. I eliminate her, as A will never protect a liar like that. '''Bethany, Sara = '''They're both dead ( Sara most likely ), so... If the BW is a ghost, then yes, she might be one of them, otherway, she isn't. '''Someone's twin = '''Possibly. So suspects for me : Alison, Paige, someone's twin. We saw the BW at the end of 5X05, so she can't be Alison. She is either Paige or someone's twin.